Slytherin's Secret
by bf142128
Summary: This is a DracoXReader story, a muggleborn gets into Slytherin, which in this story is NOT supposed to happen (That may or may not be true in the books because of how the founder was), and YOU are that muggleborn. This is from the readers perspective, and please don't judge too harshly this is my first try at this!


You keep your curiosity to a minimum as you walk through kings cross station. You've got no idea where to go, but if this magic, thing, is real you just have to keep your ears peeled and someone should say something. Then you hear a voice say "Come Draco. Platform 9 3/4." You look around and you see where the voice came from. When you spot them, you see a white haired older man walking beside a young blond with a pretty brunette by their side. You quietly follow them and then you watch as they run through a column in the wall. You shake your head once, then twice.

No you saw it. You brace yourself and then sprint through the barrier. It's like walking through a small thin barrier of water and then you're swept up in the crowd. You end up on the train behind that blond haired boy and he sounds so arrogant talking about how pure blood he is and how that makes him better. You scoff.

"What was that?" He asked you turning around and meeting your gaze with his alarmingly soft grey-blue eyes.

You roll your eyes at his tone and ask to sit next to a blonde girl named Samantha. She smiles and agrees whilst he grows more annoyed at you ignoring him by the second.

Then he scoffs, "thank god she'll never be a Slytherin." Is all he says and then him and his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle I heard him say, go sit down.

You turn and ask Samantha what a Slytherin is and she smiles "you're new huh? Well Hogwarts is divided into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is known for bravery and all that stuff. Slytherin is known for being clever, cunning, and ambitious, although they're known for being pretty mean. Ravenclaw is about wisdom and knowledge. And Hufflepuff is accepting of everyone and is very loyal. Those are the four houses in Hogwarts and if I'm lucky I'm hoping to get in Ravenclaw." Samantha said with a smile. I look down. 

"Well I think that Slytherin actually sounds pretty fitting for me..." I mumble softly. 

She looks at me for a moment then smiles "don't worry! I'm not biased! You seem pretty cool so why don't we be friends? Even after the sorting ceremony." She says. 

I smile softly "yeah I think I'd like that" I say. 

We sit there talking for what seems like hours until the train comes to a halt. Both Samantha and I stand up. We grab our luggage and walk out and I bump right into that blonde boy.

"You again? Can't seem to get enough of me huh. Well I'm not interested." He says. 

I roll my eyes and say "look perv, either keep walking or else you'll get walked into. Kinda how this shit works." I push past him and walk away with Sam by my side. I can feel his furious gaze, but I keep walking as Sam giggles. 

"Maybe you are meant for Slytherin" she says with a laugh and we keep walking. In small groups we all get on boats and we float across the lake to this beautiful castle. We walk in a big cluster to the stairwell and it starts moving! I grab onto the first thing I can and it happens to be that stupid blonde boy.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I say after I've regained my balance. 

He scoffs and flings his robe away from me "You wish". I roll my eyes as I professor McGonagall gets us prepared for the choosing ceremony. We all walk in one my one. The headmaster comes up to the podium and introduces us. Then he uses his was and makes the sky above us turn black.

I decide to have a little fun and focus my mind on the wand and whisper "lightning" and just like that that black sky lights up with a flash. The headmaster looks undisturbed by it as if it were his doing and no one seems to notice what I did. Other than that boy. He's looking at me in shock. 

"You can't do that" he whispers. 

"Well I just did." Is all I said in return.

"No" he says "that's physically not possible". 

I smile "good" I reply then I ignore him. By now students had already started being chosen by that hat. Then his name is called up. 

"Draco Malfoy" he smirks and saunters up toward the hat. I see right through him. He's scared he won't be picked for Slytherin. Not a shock. 

"Slytherin!" The hat says, and Draco smiles once more.  
>Then my name is called.<p>

I walk up just as confidently as he did and I hear him whisper "she's going to get Gryffindor". 

I sit down on the chair calmly and the hats placed on my head. Words start being whispered in my ear. 

"My girl you have power beyond your years. I was only expecting the boy Harry to have this type of conundrum yet here you are. Tell me girl. How would you feel about being Slytherin? Or a Ravenclaw?" He says. 

I flinch and think about Sam. Then I think about how I really feel and I come to a decision. "Slytherin" I say. 

"So it shall be" it whispers in my ear. Then it calls out "Slytherin!" 

I see Draco's mouth open in shock and I smirk as I walk over to his table. I sit next to a second and a third year with a smile on their faces as another Slytherin is picked. Then it's Sammie's turn.

She sits down and then the sorting hat yelled "Ravenclaw!" I smiled happy for her. I was about to wave at her when the third year stopped me. 

"Be careful newbie. You wouldn't want the wrong people seeing you waving at the Ravenclaw." She said "it's hard to sustain friendships in different houses. You can try though" 

I shiver. Who's the wrong people? I smile at Sam weakly and then see she had the same talking to. I guess my friendship won't last that long after all. 

I look around and see a semi-awkward boy my age. I start a small conversation with him and then the food appears. We stop talking and dig in. Soon it's all done and we are being lead to our common room by our boy and girl prefects. 

We stop in front of a portrait and the head male prefect said "Octavio protangio" and the portrait opened to lead us to our common room. I keep my mouth shut and I look around half curious at all the green. The female prefect brings the girls to our room for and says put the stuff down and change for bed. They had things to do tonight and we were too immature to understand them. We all follow her example and put our trunks by the bottom of our beds and get changed.

Only a few people talk, but I think we really do that tomorrow. Get to know each other I mean. We all slide into bed and fall asleep quickly. Except me. I stay awake hardly believing this is my life now when I hear movement downstairs. I sneak out of bed and I silently climb down the stairs and I watch as two third years practice dueling. I listen to the spells one of them casts and how their wand moves when they cast it.

I pull out my wand and I practice those movements. I memorize the words that disarmed his opponent. Expelliarmus. I sneak back up stairs and into bed as they come back upstairs quite nervously. I drift off to sleep with my wand in hand. I'm woken up suddenly by this red haired girl. 

"Hurry get up we're going to be late!" She said excitedly and both her and I got up quickly and raced down to the food. We eat breakfast quickly and we head to our first class. Potions with Severus Snape. I walk to class and I see we share the class with Gryffindor. I sit down next to Elizabeth, that's her name I found out, and we laugh until professor comes down into the classroom.

"Silence." He says and we all quiet down at once. I start listening to what he has to say but I notice little fleck of light rebounding in the air. The air is full of carivos if I remember right. The way you repel them is by adding stavioct to whatever potion you're creating.  
>Yeah. I did some summer reading. <p>

"Today we will be making a simple sleep potion. Nothing to ghastly however no one will be leaving until they get it right. I will be here for assistance IF necessary. Use your minds." Snape said and then he waved his wand and our ingredients appeared on our table. Stavioct included. The pot is filled with the normal starting liquid for a potion and I see everyone, including the teacher's pet Hermione, isn't using the stavioush. I sprinkle 2 dashes in and then add the rest of the ingredients. A small puff of green smoke emerges.

"Impressive" I hear the teachers voice say. I look up.  
>"You noticed the carivos in the air. So you used the stavioct. Then added the ingredients. Well done. 10 points Slytherin." He says. "You may leave" he says. I clean out my pot, I gather my books, and I walk out, taking no notice to Draco's curious glances at me. I'm on my way to my third class when Draco yanks me to the side. A pair of fourth years come barreling down the hallway, they would've hit me if not for him.<p>

"Thanks" I say then start walking faster. He doesn't chase after me. Thankfully.  
>By the end of today we all end up back in our common room where a welcoming party for us is being held. There's music, punch, magic, anything you would need in a party. After a while of pretending to have fun I start to head upstairs when I'm grabbed my none other than Draco.<br>"What do you want from me?!" I whisper against his hand.

He pushes me into a corner where no one can see us, an area in the stairwell and he says "Sorry about that, I didn't know how else to get your attention. Want some water?" He asks slightly nervously.

"... Sure" I say, as I plop down on the sofa. I take a nice long swing when he brings it I me. 

"Thank you" I say. "So did you hate the party as much as I did?" I ask, hoping to stop the silence that was bound to come. 

"Father put better ones on at home so I'm quite bored truthfully." He said and I smirk slightly. "My father hates parties. He finds them a waste of time and resources. Thankfully my mother agrees." I say, Draco smiles softly, when he smiles like that his entire face turns a bit softer, nicer perhaps. 

"So which one of your parents is a wizard? I know most of the pure blood families and I don't know you, and I'm assuming you're from around here so?" He asks.

"Neither." I say "I'm muggle bo-" I start to say when he covers my mouth in a panic. 

"No" he mumbles.

"Listen to me and listen to me closely. Your mother was a wizard she died four years ago. Your dad raised you and he didn't know about your heritage until he got your letter. Do you understand me? And never. Never. Say that about yourself. Not while you're here. Not while you're a Slytherin. Understood?" He whispers urgently. He then pulls his hand away from my mouth. 

"Wh-" I start to say when someone enters the room. A third year and a second year. Draco quickly kisses me to act like that's what we're doing. I freeze. 

"Looks like this room is taken, by first year's too." says the third year. They leave hand in hand and as soon as they're gone I push him away.

I then wipe my lips. 

"What the hell Draco?!" I whisper frantically. "What do you mean I have to lie about my mother?!" 

He looks at me in shock, like he's thinking why am I helping this muggle born?  
>Then he says "if you don't they'll make you disappear. Permanently."<p>

End of part one


End file.
